Phantom Of The Ocean
by Clumsy Firefly
Summary: The 2nd installment of The Black Swan; in this story we continue to follow out marry band of pirates back and forth in a very ONCE way. Lots of betrayal, lots of pain, lots of anger and lots of loovvee.. Follow our favourite characters as I thrust them into more unnecessary dramatic plot twits villainy and amazing pirates! Somebody dies, and it's actually really sad.
1. Chapter 1: Reunions

**A/N: Hey there guys, so yes I have started to second story and I hope you will stay tuned through this intense story, it turned into a three part series and it's going to be a lot of fun. Please review, leave kudos, follow it or just yell at me. Whatever happens, let me know what you all think! haha :)**

* * *

It had been four months since Regina had been the Queen's captive, four months since she'd seen Captain Emma Swan, after Emma claimed betrayal from Regina things between the two had been difficult. But it's not as if Regina had seen Emma since she'd told the brunette Princess to go back to her kingdom, to get the hell out of her life, the blonde pirate hated Regina, but she was determined to win back the love of the pirate. It wouldn't be easy, it was her fault after all, of course it was her fault that he was dead.

Reunions

Regina sat in the pub at Demon's Folly, she had been forced to stay here, Emma Swan that bitch of a woman left her here, while her Captain was off doing god knows what she was stuck here, she had saved that bitch's life and this is how she was repaid. Never trust a bloody pirate, they won't do anything but leave you behind, because they really do not care at least Emma Swan didn't, the music around her seemed so quiet, she had gotten used to it in the past three months.

Everyone except for Zelena, Robin, Lily, and the rest of her crew. Okay she hadn't really left her crew, she just left Henry. And Regina. Hook had gone with Emma as well, he had taken his ship and his crew and they just left. Emma with four people to guide her ship, she couldn't believe that Emma had just left her, of course she said that she would be back, but that was eight months ago. She had lost faith in Emma Swan, she didn't think that woman was coming back, and if she did she knew it would only be to use the brunette just like the last time.

She couldn't face the Queen without a crew, she couldn't face the waters that lie ahead, Regina had spent the four months reading up on the Queen. It had taken her a lot of work and a lot of flirting with random strangers, sex with random men that she was surprised she hadn't gotten pregnant. Emma had left her with a bunch of random outcasts, pirates, drunks, what else could she do. Henry was one of those drunks, he was probably passed out somewhere with the pigs or in some woman's bed. He wasn't even an adult yet, he was a mere child of fifteen with no one to take care of him, Regina had done her best but keeping track of him was difficult, she would go find him every night when everyone had fallen asleep somewhere.

This place was always busy, there was never a dull moment, it was a never ending party, it was getting late and there wasn't as many people, most were passed out on the ground or various positions covered in their own vomit. It was disgusting, Regina looked around for Jefferson, the man she was meeting, he had a book for her, he didn't want anything in return, simply just wanted to get rid of it. He had told the brunette that if anyone from the Queen's guard caught you, you were brought to her immediately, she wondered what the hell could possibly be in this book, she drank from her glass of rum and furrowed her brow.

Most of the books she had been reading had just been about the queen's history, she had read a great deal about the queen and her lost daughter which of course was Emma Swan. She had read at least three different stories on what happened there, she had heard at least twenty different versions of it, the brunette often wondered what the true story was. Though she assumed she could simply ask August for the details, the real long details, she had a hard time believing that what he had told her was true.

Emma didn't admit to being the queen's daughter but Regina wasn't stupid, she made her own assumptions, this was the only logical solution for Emma's hatred and anger towards the queen. As awful a person she was, nobody should have that much anger for someone, unless there was some personal connection, it wasn't that hard to connect the dots. The blonde pirate wasn't very good at keeping her life to herself, maybe to other people she was complex but to Regina she was like an open book, the brunette sighed and rubbed her temples.

Thinking about the blonde hurt, she knew that Emma didn't care about her at all, Regina couldn't stop. The blonde woman meant something to her, more than anyone before and she missed her, she missed being in the pirate's presence, her thoughts ventured to the blonde woman but were soon dismissed when Jefferson walked up to her.

"I have that book you wanted," He said it in a low voice, he seemed nervous like he was hiding, "Here. Take it and go."

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, she took the book that was in a leather bag, she looked around seeing if anyone was following him, "What the hell is in this book?."

"Well you see, you wanted to know about the Queen, and well I don't actually own that book," He chuckled, he was fiddling, and his hands were twitching, "I kind of stole it from the queen herself, if she catches you with that book she'll have you hung on spot."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Regina asked, she was confused as to why someone she had only met a few weeks ago do something this big for her.

"Oh don't play coy with me," he laughed, he seemed to be teasing her but Regina really had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"I-uh... I... what?" Regina looked at the man with confusing wound into her face, she tilted her head as she took the book out of the of the leather.

"You really don't know?" He asked with a small smile, "Everybody's talking about what you did. WIth the queen, at the kingdom, stories get out milady, and you, you're a hero now. They say you're going to save us from this shitty world."

"What?" The brunette's eyes widened, she was taken aback and didn't expect that, "Me? But I'm just, I'm nobody."

"Not anymore," Jefferson smiled at her, "You're like a symbol of hope now, why do you think your captain left you. She has her own reasons for hiding, but I think she's just too afraid of facing her past. I went through one hell of an adventure to get this to you, I think somebody followed me here, take it and go, don't look back."

"Come with me," Regina pleaded, the queen was ruthless and if this book was such a big deal as Jefferson was putting it out to be then he would nonetheless be tortured until he died or spilled the beans. Regina had a guilty feeling that he wouldn't say who he gave to it, even if his life depended on it.

"I can't," Jefferson exclaimed, all of a sudden there was three men from the queen's army, they had entered the bar and were looking around with anger in their eyes, they definitely knew this book had gone missing, "Go! Before they get you too, don't let my capture bring you down, with every victory there must be sacrifice."

"I will save you," Regina promised the man, she squeezed his hand.

"Don't," he said, he suddenly got up and ran away, a decoy, allowing Regina to get away unnoticed.

Regina waited for the guards to run after him, she stood a few seconds later with the leather bag held close to her, she walked out of the other door. The door which led to the docs, she had to find a way out of here, whether it be with Emma or by horseback she didn't care, she had to find a way to do this with or without anybody's help.

"C'mon!" Henry whined, he was standing outside pleading with a wench, he probably didn't have any coins, "I'll pay ya in the morning! Just one more night and I'll never bother ye again, I love you."

"No coins, No play," the wench crossed her arms as Henry fell to his knees pleading, he was drunk out of his damned mind, Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Henry let's go," Regina yanked his ass off the ground, he looked up at her with a grin, the wench nodded her thanks to the brunette, she reached into her pocket and handed a couple coins to the sultry woman who smiled even wider now.

"Thank ya!" The wench smiled widely, and winked at her, "Ever need a favour come find me."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Regina rolled her eyes and dragged Henry down to the docks.

She had no idea if she had enough money, and who would even go with her, not many people were willing to help her. If they really knew who she was like Jefferson had said then who would be willing to help, not often would you see people get involved when if involved bad reputation with the queen. Regina walked up to captain she had talked to over the past few months, maybe he would help her, he would probably want to fuck her. But the brunette figured it was better than nothing, so she would have to take it because nobody else was even here, at least nobody sober.

"Zylen," Regina walked up to him, he turned around and was clearly very drunk, "I need a ship and a crew."

"Where we headed?" he asked, looking her over he nodded his approval, "How about my bedroom?"

"I'm not sure where yet, I just need to get out of here, and I'll figure it out once we're on the waters," she told him.

"I need to know where we are headed before I agree," Zylen walked closer to her and placed a hand on her waist, Henry was leaning against a barrel hurling into the sea, "now if you came to my bedroom then I think we can make an arrangement."

"Not right now," Regina pleaded, she could hear shouting, and chaos in the bar, she wondered if it was about her or not, "We need to leave, now!"

"I don't think so," Zylen smiled and attached his mouth to Regina's neck, he had her held tightly around her waist not allowing her a way of escape, she tried anyway.

She pushed against his stomach trying to get him off of her, she yelled at him to stop but he didn't, "Get off of me!"

Henry stood and tried to pull him off but on of Zylen's crewmates punched him right in the face, he was on the ground passed out now. Knocked him clean on his ass, Regina screamed as there was a gunshot and Zylen lay limp. She pushed him off her and let his dead body fall to the ground, she had his blood all over her stomach, she was shaking. Zylen's crew all had their guns out pointed at a shadowed figure, hidden by the night sky, there were no stars out and the docks were pitch black.

"Regina Mills," the familiar voice said, Regina spun around to face the woman, the blonde walked out of the shadows and over to Regina, looking her square in the eyes she smiled.

"Emma," Regina simply said.

* * *

 **A/N: Seriously, let me know what you thought... lol welcome back Swan, ready to face the past as you so wonderfully do..?**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Nydelacia

**A/N: I know it's been a while. I got really confused by where I was going with this story and it took me some time before I figured out what it was that I was trying to do. I think I've created a better and more well thought out plan.**

 **So little refresher. If you remeber the black swan ended with them going to the Kingdom of Nydelacia, Regina made an accord with the queen, and in return her life would be spared. So if you dont remember read the black swan first. This is a SECOND INSTALLMENT!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

-Five Months ago-

"Let's go lover girl," The Queen spoke harshly, she was clearly annoyed, but they were at the kingdom and god was it ever huge, but it was beautiful.

Snow White had changed out of her dress and was wearing tight leather pants, she could hear the animals, it was a huge abandoned rainforest, though Regina was pretty certain it wasn't completely abandoned. There had to be some sort of life force here or the queen wouldn't have brought so many of her men with her, she must have brought them all as if it seemed like they were going to war with Emma Swan.

Regina tried her best to wiggle her hands of the rope binding her hands, one of the Queen's guards who went by the name David had tied them. He was the one who had been taking care of Regina or more so watching her to keep her from doing anything she shouldn't. The brunette woman sighed as she walked with her head down behind the queen and in front of this so called David.

"Regina," The queen stated simply, "have you ever tried using magic? Your mother is a very powerful sorceress and I'm sure you have the same potential."

"I've never tried," Regina replied quickly, she looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt as she continued walking, she honestly didn't care what this wretched woman was thinking.

She clenched her fists in anger as the black pixie haired woman talked about her mother, she despised her mother, that woman ignited a flame within her that she was terrified of. The way she felt about him, she had contemplated taking Rumplestiltskin on his offer, he had come knocking on her door, well he hadn't actually but he wanted her. He hadn't come to find her since she joined Emma and her crew, Regina had always wondered if the two had ever worked together before, they probably did why else would Emma have such power within her ship, or maybe she had acquired magic some place else.

"Perhaps you should," The queen spoke softly, her voice had gotten a lot softer in the past minute which had Regina's eyebrows raised, "Perhaps you should go see rumplestiltskin, I can arrange that dear."

All of a sudden the queen was beside the brunette woman, the queen was smiling, a wicked wicked smile, one that made Regina question her very reasoning for being here. She looked up at the queen with questioning eyes. She took a deep breath before she kept walking with her hands still bound behind her back.

"No thank you," Regina spoke softly her voice barely above a whisper.

"You might want to rethink that, considering you sold your friends out to spare your life," The queen laughed loudly, a bloodcurdling laugh that had Regina cringing and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

* * *

"Cap'n it's getting dark, shall we make camp?" Zelena asked as she jogged up to meet Captain Swan.

"Yes, I think that is best, find us a place, we must stay on our toes, tis not safe here," Emma said with a furrowed brow, she held a torch and spun around slowly taking in her surroundings, "here is good."

They were in a hidden little patch of forest, they had not yet made it to the destroyed town yet. She sat down and took a swig from a bottle of rum, Henry set his things down beside her and looked for wood. Of course the boy was already drunk and he stumbled about trying to figure out his bearings, soon the rum would be out and he would have to be sober, but that was then and this was right now. And right now he felt good, he managed to find some wood to get a fire started.

"Hook, August find us food," Emma ordered.

"Do I look a hunter to ye?" Hook asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Ye are now," Emma laughed as she took another drink, "don't come back until you find me something good."

"Aye," August sighed and took off with Hook on his heels.

"Captain?" Henry said asked after getting the fire lit, he walked over to her with his bottle.

"Yes?" Emma replied, she looked up at him through a drunken haze.

"That mountain, I think we should climb it, if we get to the top we can see the entire kingdom I read about it in books," Henry explained with a smug smile.

"Very well, good idea, Zelena watch the camp," Emma ordered the red head, she nodded, "We will be back, if we do not make it before sunrise continue on without us and we will meet you at the castle doors. Do not wait longer than a day for us."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked as he walked over to Lily, she was much better now but she occasionally would get dizzy and need to rest.

The poison was gone from her body and now she needed to heal. The ship was left in their hands, they spent the day drinking and goofing around, they were fairly drunk right now. He sat down beside Lily on the deck, she was leaning against the main mast. He lay down on his back and offered her his bottle, as she was finished with hers, she took it gladly and took a large swig before responding.

"I feel much better with some rum in me," Lily laughed, "God I missed this, sailing the sea, being a pirate."

Robin couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, "aye we are really sailing strong tonight."

"Oh shut it, ye know what I meant," Lily punched the man in the gut, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to wound.

"Well I'm glad yer feeling better," Robin smiled, he took one more drink of the rum before he passed out on the deck of the ship, he rolled over and began snoring.

* * *

"Why did you bring me with you?" Regina asked, she was a few feet from Snow and was currently tied to a tree, the fire was close enough to keep her feet warm and it was freezing if you walked away from the fire.

"Leverage," the queen smiled, she was sitting near the fire on a heap of furs.

Regina bit her lip and didn't say anything, why did she have to be stupid in telling the evil queen where the blonde was headed. She would soon come to regret her decision and she knew this, she thought why couldn't she just die in honor, no she had to let her stupid heart be in control.

"You're fond of her, of Emma," The queen stated simply.

Regina ignored the statement and changed the subject entirely, "If you can use magic why don't you just teleport to Emma? Why didn't you do that before? All those times you were looking for her."

"Magic isn't that simple, it's complicated, messy," the queen spoke smoothly but the harshness was always there, "You see you can teleport anywhere you want but you need to imagine a place, and that's where you go, the other thing is Emma Swan as much to my dismay,isn't stupid, she has a spell on the ship stronger than I've ever seen; no magic could ever penetrate that. Though if her mighty ship was hit with canon fire it's a fair fight."

"Why not use magic to find her now?" Regina questioned.

"Magic is different here, well, it just doesn't work, here is nothing but the strength of man," the Queen explained.

Regina nodded her head, she understood what that meant, she knew that if it came down to something attacking them all they had were the strengths of their backs. She finally allowed herself to fall asleep as she couldn't stay awake any longer.


End file.
